


The Sweetest Little Part of Destiny

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Eventual) Mpreg, Alpha/Omega, Angst If You Blink, Awkward Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Scenting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean's cranky and restless. Something's wrong but Roman has no idea what it is. He even smells off- he's been putting off the smell ofWasabi. It's a sign that something's wrong, despite his repeated assurances to Roman that he was fine.So, their adventure begins.It will be a glorious adventure,especiallyif Roman survives the next 9 months.





	1. Wasabi Cotton Candy

Stuck on a plane with one's moody Omega mate is usually pretty bad, especially considering the closed space. This is the kind of thing Roman's always heard but he's blessed. They travel so much for work that Dean's learned to schedule their flights around his moods. 

Then, Dean seemingly lost his mind, just prior to them having to take a _very_ long flight from Melborne to the US. 

Needless to say, Roman's new version of Hell is being stuck on an 19 hour flight with a very cranky Dean. 

Dean's cranky and restless. Something's wrong but Roman has no idea what it is. He even smells off- he's been putting off the smell of _Wasabi_. It's a sign that something's wrong, despite his repeated assurances to Roman that he was fine. 

Roman's grateful for the scent neutralizer Emirate uses for their first class suites. It's not completely removing the bitter Wasabi smell but it's making it not so pungent. It's decidedly a good thing. 

They've gone four hours in almost complete silence. This doesn't surprise Roman. The last few weeks have been chaotic and stressful. They've been gearing up for their big match and Dean's had to do more acting than usual. 

While the stuff with The Dogs of War had been an angle to promote the match in Australia, Roman can't help wondering if his mate has gotten a little _too_ much into character. Since coming back, Dean's just not Dean. He's miserable to be around. _Nothing_ sounds right and he doesn't hesitate to tell someone they've displeased him.

It's the oddest thing. 

At first, Roman wrote it off as adjustment to being back. Life on the road was rough and coming back _definitely_ took some time to get used to again. Besides, Dean had always been a little moody and reluctant to change. 

It's now apparent this is something _much_ more. 

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" Roman turns to face his husband. He's sore. He's tired and the smell of wasabi's given him a headache. Maybe some human company will help him feel better. 

"Why do you ask?" Dean asks, setting the copy of _Omega Today_ down. He stares for a moment, waiting for Roman to speak. When no words came, he let out an angry huff. "Well?" 

"Is your heat starting soon?" Maybe Dean's cycles were readjusting. That would explain _a lot_ of these idiosyncracies. 

"Not for another two weeks." Dean rolls his eyes, picking up the magazine again. After a second, he lowers it and narrows his gaze. "Are you suggesting I'm acting like _a hormonal nut_?" 

Roman blinks, pondering the best answer to Dean's comment. With the current state of affairs, an answer could go either way. He's been so up and down that there's no way to predict his reaction. He needs to be careful not to make a miserable situation worse. He says the first thing that comes to mind. 

"No, just pondering." 

The smell of wasabi clears, changing to the sickly sweet scent of cotton candy. Something Roman's said has clearly pleased his husband. Now if only he could figure out what it might be...

"Pondering what?" Dean moves closer as he reaches out for Roman's hand. Their wrists press together, allowing their scents to mingle. Roman's still clueless. He has no clue where Dean's mind might be. 

He stops, running through every possible answer. It's right in front of him- he just needs to figure out _what_ it is. _Why_ hadn't he paid better attention in Alpha 101? 

Then, his eyes widen. There's only one obvious way to answer this. 

" _You want a baby_?" 

"You say that like you weren't just thinking the same thing?" Dean purses his lips. 

The air fills with the bitter sugary smell of _Wasabi Cotton Candy_. It's the most vile thing Roman's ever smelled. He needs to fix this before he literally gags on Dean's scent. 

"Deano, use your words." With his free hand, Roman reaches up, adjusting the air conditioning and increasing the level of scent neutralizer flowing into the confined space. Closing his eyes, he wills himself to release the scent of orange blossoms, a scent that _should_ calm Dean. "For the sake of both of us." 

"Going to ignore that last comment." Dean twines their fingers together, as he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Anyway, I've spent over ten years in the ring. It's a great career. I've got fame. I've got prestige. I've got you- probably wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for my job." His gaze drifts towards the ceiling as his volume drops. " _I want more_." 

"More?" Roman turns, giving Dean a questioning look. This is the first time they've had this conversation in the year since their bonding. "Aren't you happy?" 

He doesn't know what he might do if Dean's answer is no. 

"Yes. You make me the happiest man alive, Roman Reigns. But look- we're _finally_ in a position to do this. We can give our child the best life ever." Then, he sinks back into the plush seat. " _Much_ better than the life I had as a child." 

The rancid smell eases, changing again to Petrichor- a sure sign that Dean's stress is calming into anxiety and sadness. 

Roman exhales, pulling away from Dean. He wraps his arm around his mate's shoulders and pulls him close. He inhales sharply as Dean runs his lips over Roman's scent gland. 

Clearly, the orange blossom smell is doing its job. 

"You _want_ to put your career on hold for a baby?" Roman asks, wanting to make sure he understand. " _That's_ what's been bothering you?" 

"Yeah. When I got back, I was thrilled to be here." Dean pulls back, staring up at Roman. "Then, I saw you with Barron's baby and..." 

Roman sighs, rubbing circles around Dean's back. He'd completely forgotten that Finn and Baron had brought their newborn daughter to the taping a few weeks back. Finn had needed to run to the bathroom and with Baron nowhere to be found, Roman agreed to hold eight-week old Giselle. 

"So, I help a friend out and it starts your biological clock ticking?" None of this makes sense. Then again, not much about Dean actually does. Roman's not even sure _why_ this surprises him. 

"You were fucking gorgeous. Just you and their beautiful new baby against your shoulder- you were so peaceful. I just thought _this needs to be us_." Dean kisses the side of Roman's neck again. 

Suddenly, a image flashes through Roman's mind. It's a small girl with his dark hair, skin one shade lighter than his own and Dean's blue eyes. 

He wants this- the daughter, the life and the chance to give Dean what he really wants. 

This is a surprising fact. 

"You don't need to commit right now but I hope you'll consider." Dean lets out a contented purr- the first one Roman's heard in several _months_. 

Roman knows he can't make any decisions in his current state. He needs to sleep, relax and be 100 percent before making this decision either way. 

He just knows he's leaning _strongly_ towards yes.


	2. Month 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, Dean smells like tobacco and pepper and leather. Tonight, his usual scent is tainted with _artificial strawberry_.

_Does your mate smell strange to you? Fear not, Dad to be. In a majority of Omega pregnancies, the Alpha is usually the first to know there's a pup on the way, thanks to the change in their Omega's scent.  
-So Your Omega Is Expecting...Now What? by Jay Whitley_

Roman remembers laughing when their real estate agent, an overly perky blonde beta by the name of Bethany used the nesting suite as a selling point for their house. She _swore_ it had the perfect light exposure to make it a prime sunning spot for the nesting Omega. 

He remembers how Dean brushed his lips against his Alpha's ear and in the softest voice went _Think she knows I'm not a damn cat?_

He remembers the way he burst into peals of laughter that he needed to hide as coughs. 

The only thing they'd cared about was if the round hanging bed came with the house. 

They'd already decided they wanted the house but the hanging bed was the thing that tipped the scale into 'yes'. 

Roman's grateful for the spare bed. It's where he's spending the night. They have a guest room but since they're rarely home, it's full of crap and lacks a bed. Since Roman can't sleep with Dean, his only option is the nesting suite. 

Dean's currently running 10 degrees hotter. He's also a cuddler. He keeps wrapping himself around his Alpha which normally isn't a problem. Thanks to the heat coming off him, Roman finds he can't breathe. He also can't get comfortable.

There's also the matter of Dean's scent. 

Normally, Dean smells like tobacco and pepper and leather. Tonight, his usual scent is tainted with _artificial strawberry_. 

Some pregnant Omegas took on the scents of Cinnamon and Lilac. Others took on fruity scents or peppery scents. 

Dean’s ‘lucky’ enough to start with _artificial strawberry_.

Roman settles into the bed, ignoring the clink of the steel chain as it sways under his weight. He _hates_ leaving Dean but between the heat and the weird strawberry scent, he’s got a headache and he can’t sleep.

Right now, this is the lesser of two evils.

Dean refuses to believe he’s pregnant. He swears it’s too soon and there are a million reasons _why_ it can’t be. He’ll believe it when the midwife tells him he’s expecting.

Roman knows the truth. He can _smell_ it. He’s tried telling Dean but his mate just won’t listen.

Upon recovering from their 18 hour flight, they sat down and seriously discussed starting their family. There was an entire list Roman downloaded off the internet, explaining just what people in their situation needed to do.

First, Dean would need to stop his suppressants in order to get the best medical clearance possible. Once he’d been off the suppressants for two months, he could go to the doctor and get the medical clearance. Then, finally, they could start trying to get pregnant come spring.

It seemed so linear.

Dean stops the suppressants on a Thursday. The half-life of the meds are supposed to be around 3 weeks. From the stop of the suppressants to a _traditional_ heat should be around a month and a half.

As the bed sways, Roman laughs. They can talk about what _should_ have happened all they want but that’s not their reality.

Dean went into a full-blown heat _eight_ days after stopping the medication. By the time they figured out what happened, it was too late.

“Only you,” Roman mutters, wrapping himself in a fuzzy blanket. “If you were normal, I probably wouldn’t love you as much as I do.”

He finds it difficult to sleep alone. He’s so used to having Dean _right_ there. Yet, he can’t sleep next to him.

It’s a damned if you do, damned if you don’t situation.

He wakes up to the light of _that great sun exposure_ coming across his face. To his surprise, Dean’s sprawled next to him.

_Guess he couldn’t sleep without me._ Roman thinks, wrapping an arm around Dean’s sleeping form. Cautiously, he sniffs. That odd artificial strawberry scent has mellowed into the faint scent of _real_ strawberries.

“Decided to pay me a visit?” Roman whispers, ruffling Dean’s hair. There’s something about watching him sleep that Roman just loves.

In sleep, Dean finds a peace that he lacks when awake.

“Bed’s too empty,” Dean mumbles, his eyes full of sleep and questions. “Woke up to find myself _alone_.” Dean looks disgusted.

“Sorry,” Roman says, giving Dean a sheepish look. “You smelled weird.”

“Can I blame you?” Dean retorts, snuggling closer to Roman. “I mean- it _is_ your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?” Roman hides the smirk that he knows will only serve to infuriate his Omega. “Who swore he wasn’t in _true_ heat and we didn’t need the condoms?”

“Excuses, excuses.” Dean rolls his eyes, snuggling closer to Roman.

Before too long, they’re both back to sleep.  
———  
Roman cradles Dean’s hand between his own. The nervous energy rolls off Dean in frenetic waves. Roman does his best to keep his mate calm.

“Why are we acting like nervous children?” Dean asks, facing Roman. His brow furrows as he tightens his grip on Roman’s hand.

“Because we’re seriously bringing another life into our crazy, crazy world?” Roman offers the first logical answer he can think of.

The midwife’s protocols are simple. As soon as the Alpha detects a change in scent, they were to come in for a pregnancy confirmation. Once this happened, the Omega would need further bloodwork. After _that_ came back, the midwife scheduled a sonogram.

Now, they were waiting to see what color the test strip would turn.

“Only another 30 seconds,” Jessica, their midwife says, watching a timer on her phone. “Though, based on what Roman’s told us, there isn’t a doubt that it’ll be positive.”

Roman presses a kiss to Dean’s temple. Dean _reeks_ of anxiety, manifesting as the smell of ginger. “Baby boy, you’re fine.”

An alarm chimes, echoing through the room. Roman jumps, surprisingly startled by the noise.

“Here we go.” Jessica holds up a test strip. She holds it up to the light, moving it from side to side. “Just confirming.”

“What?” Roman asks, now tightening _his_ grip on Dean’s hand.

“Congrats, Dads.” She holds the strip out towards them. “Blue. You’re pregnant.”

“We did it,” Roman whispers, his lips just grazing Dean’s ear. He squeezes Dean’s hand for the third time.

“We’ll get your bloodwork scheduled for this week and your sonogram scheduled for next month.”

“Sounds good,” Roman murmurs, leaning in to kiss Dean’s temple again. He’s thrilled with the news- more than he expected to be.

He’s surprised Dean doesn’t say anything. He’s about to ask when he smells it.

_Cotton Candy_

His Dean is _quite_ happy.


	3. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean develops morning sickness and they are surprised with the news of the century

_Morning sickness is a symptom your pregnant Omega *may* experience. It's a very sneaky thing, showing up at any time of the day or night. It also may hit with a vengeance anytime after the seventh week.Just because your Omega didn't have it yesterday doesn't mean they won't have it tomorrow. Be prepared to do what you need to in order to comfort your queasy mate, even if it means swearing off your favorite foods until Baby arrives!  
-My Omega's Pregnant- What about Me? by Kia Malloy_

Roman's grateful for the fact Dean seems to be doing great. He's got _none_ of the obnoxious symptoms Roman feared he might get.

Of course, it's still _really_ early.

Then, Roman wakes up to find Dean missing. This doesn't particularly concern him. His mate's always slept on his own schedule. Yet, he turns his head in the direction of a strange sound and realizes their quiet home echoes with the sound of Dean _retching_. 

"Fuck," he mumbles, forcing himself out of bed. The hardwood floors are icy under his bare feet but he doesn't care. He needs to get to his mate. 

He finds Dean curled up on the bathroom floor, his head resting on the cool tile. His arm rests against his lower abdomen. At the sound of Roman's footsteps, he weakly rises his head and glares at his mate. " _Your_ fault." 

"You can blame me now," Roman says, curling up next to Dean. He really thought Dean would be one of the lucky ones who escaped morning sickness- how wrong he'd been! 

He reaches over, clumsily rubbing circles around Dean's back. As he rubs, he speaks. "Blame me all you want." 

As a fresh round of heaving begins, Dean forces himself up. As he hangs his head in the toilet, Roman does his best to offer some kind of comfort. 

He's never felt so _helpless_.

He's always been the Big Bad Alpha who knew exactly how to fix his Omega's problems. Now, all he can do is sit on the bathroom next to Dean and hope he can ease _some_ of his discomfort. 

"Think I'm good," Dean mumbles, rising awkwardly to his feet. " _Please_ tell me it won't like this the _entire_ time." He rests his head on Roman's shoulder as they shuffle to the bedroom. 

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Roman asks, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist. "Be honest." 

"Say anything," Dean says, leaning harder on Roman. "I feel like _shit_." 

"I don't think it'll be this bad the _entire_ time," Roman says, easing Dean onto the bed. "I make no promises but I think it'll get easier."

"Hope so," Dean says, curling up on his side. "This _sucks_." 

Roman hates seeing Dean look so miserable. He _hates_ knowing he's partially to blame. He knew it would be rough but he hadn't expected to feel so bad. 

"Let me see what I can find to ease your stomach," he murmurs, reaching over to tuck Dean in. 

He goes to the kitchen and digs around the cupboards. Until recently, they hadn't been home a whole ton and groceries tended to be pretty scarce. Luckily for Dean, Roman finds a box of brown rice crackers and a can of ginger ale. He's never seen Dean eat _anything_ even remotely resembling a cracker but this is the best he can come up with on short notice. 

As he walks back into the bedroom, he's assaulted by the scent of gingered strawberry. He exhales, realizing it's a tell for how bad Dean _really_ feels. 

"Poor thing," Roman whispers, setting the box of crackers and the cold can on the bedside table. "We'll get you feeling better." 

Roman grabs his phone. Once upon a time, he wouldn't have thought he would _ever_ text Baron Corbin for advice. Yet, here he was, doing just that. 

_B, you up?_

After a second, his phone vibrates. 

_B: Luckily for you, yes. Gigi's not feeling so hot and I've been up since 3:30. What?_

Roman exhales, beginning to thumb out another text. 

_Morning sickness- it hit him this morning. He's sick and miserable. Never felt so helpless- anything I can do?_

As he presses send, he hopes Baron's next response is just as fast. 

Omega pregnancies on the main roster are actually quite rare. It's only happened to 3 other couples excluding Dean over the last eighteen months. Of those Alphas, Roman doesn't think he can ask either Rhyno or Elias for advice. 

Elias is a curmudgeon on a good day. Besides, they barely knew each other. He would be a horrible person to ask for advice. 

If Baron didn't get back quickly, Rhyno _might_ be an option except he's eccentric. He might give Roman some _great_ advice or he might send over the receipe to a remedy that Heath's grandmother swore by. 

Luckily for Dean, Baron responds quickly. 

_Baron: Try peppermint tea, ginger tea and these things from the pharmacy called Preggie Pops- lollipops especially made to help morning sickness. Finn loved the sour lemon. I'll also bring an essential oil spray we swore by. Oh! And saltine crackers!_

Roman _never_ thought he'd see the day when _Baron Corbin_ would be the authority on Omega pregnancy. It's baffling but Roman will do anything to get Dean feeling better. 

Well, anything _except_ a Slater family remedy.   
\---  
"You're worse than I am," Dean remarks, turning his head towards Roman. "I'm just nauseous, nervous and feel horrible. You're anxious!" 

"Am not," Roman lies, shifting in the hardback chair. In all truth, he's _terrified_. What if something's wrong with their baby? What if there's no heartbeat? 

No, that's impossible. The scent of strawberries are definitely there. It's hidden beneath the scents of ginger and now, sour lemons thanks to the lollipops. It's definitely there though. 

"You're _reeking_ of star anise and it is _not_ pleasant," Dean says, shifting on the table. "I'm the one- well, never mind." 

Because it's so early in Dean's pregnancy, they needed to do an internal sonogram. Dean's not particularly excited but he's dealing. 

"Sorry," Roman murmurs, his nostrils flaring as the scent of ginger shifts to _Chamomile_. 

He's more nervous than Roman and yet, he's making the effort to calm his Alpha. 

The technician wanders in, introducing herself with a frenzied handshake. "Sorry- I swear everyone's having a baby this month. My name is Ellie." 

She goes over the procedure, explaining _exactly_ how it'll work and what to expect. Roman focuses more on Dean, who's clearly trying _not_ to panic. 

This test is more than he's prepared for. 

" _Promise_ I'll be as gentle as I can be," Ellie says, turning the machine on. 

"Focus on me," Roman says, leaving the chair and squatting by Dean's side He caresses his cheek, encouraging their eyes to connect. He knows his mate's panicking as the technician begins. The room fills with the bitter scent of wasabi. "Babe, look at me." 

"Look what I found!" Ellie squeaks, turning the screen towards them. "See this?" With her finger, she traces out a shape on the screen. 

All Roman sees is a small gray blob. He _knows_ this is important but he's clueless as to what it is. 

"Are you still trying to figure it out?" Ellie asks. Roman sheepishly nods. "Okay, here's the head and over here is the body. See this flicker?" 

Roman nods. Gazing over to his misty eyed mate, he squeezes his hand. Dean mouths one sentence at him. 

_I love you._

"That's your baby's beautiful heartbeat," Ellie says, staring at the screen. She adjusts the machine, tapping a few buttons on the console. Suddenly, a strong rhymthic sound fills the air. "175 beats per minute- that's great. Baby's got a strong, beautiful heartbeat."   
She stares at the screen. "Well, that's something." 

"What?" Roman leans forward. He tries to keep calm. 

"See right here?" She taps the opposite side of the screen. 

"Yeah?" Dean raises his head, staring at the spot she's pointing to.   
"What is it? Is everything alright?" 

"Beautiful." She taps a few buttons on the screen and the sound of a heartbeat fills the room again. "Gentlemen, there are _two_ babies in there." 

"Two?" Roman squeaks. "As in 1, 2- buckle my shoe?" He knows it's an incredibly stupid thing to say but this is the last thing he expected to hear. 

"TWO?" Dean's voice raises in surprise. "You're telling me we're having twins?" 

"Looks like it. You have two beautiful babies in there." She grins, pointing to the different areas on screen. "1 is here and 2 is just over here. Congratulations." 

Roman finds he's at a loss for words. It's terrifying to imagine bringing one baby home, let alone two. Twins? He and Dean are having _twins_? 

"You've got the happy going on," Dean says, twining his fingers with Roman's. 

"What?" Roman snaps back to reality. He needs to focus on his mate and not get lost in his head. 

"Your scent- you smell like ripe pears." Dean lets out a weak laugh. "Suppose I smell like cotton candy. Twins...I can't believe it." 

Roman leans over, brushing his lips against Dean's forehead. He's at a loss for words but that's okay. This kind of thing tends to be like that. 

"Also?" Dean gives Roman a cheeky grin through his teary eyes. "Definitely your fault." 

Roman doesn't even argue.


	4. Week 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman survives one very awkward road trip and deals with one of Dean's first serious mood swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the (really long) delay in this! I just couldn't pick this back up until things settled down but with Roman's return- it felt right to revisit this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I hope to start regularly updating again!

_Hello, Expectant Alpha! Your Omega is officially in their second trimester. This is the time an Omega really begins to enjoy their pregnancy as an overactive bladder lessens and morning sickness starts to become a distant memory.  
-My Omega's Expecting... Now what?_

Roman wants to believe the pregnancy books when they claim things will get easier on Dean. Every book swears this is the point where pregnancy becomes _fun_. 

His mate appears to be the exception. 

The morning sickness isn't just confined to the morning. Nope, Dean's got it all day. He hasn't had a full meal in _weeks_. Every meal is very small, consisting of whatever strange thing seems to appeal to his finicky appetite. 

" _Please_ tell me it will be worth it," Dean mumbles, resting his head on the rim of the toilet. He turns, giving Roman a sad, pleading look. "I know this is what I wanted but I wasn't expecting it to be so miserable." 

Roman reaches down, rubbing Dean's back in soothing circles. He _hates_ seeing Dean like this. There aren't many problems he can't make better. 

"Hopefully, our children will decide to be nice to Daddy and soon," Roman coos, continuing to rub his back. "Just think- in six months, we'll be holding our beautiful babies and it will all be worth it." He gently musses Dean's hair. It's half-grown, leading him almost halfway to his usual look. 

"Brats, _please_ stop making me feel like crap," Dean pleads. "I'm supposed to glow and be full of life. Nope- not me. I get the world's worst morning sickness." 

Roman leans over, brushing his lips against Dean's sweaty temple. "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

RAW's only taping 4 hours from their house and Dean's insisting on going. Roman's wary but he also knows his mate will not let anyone baby him.

"Morning sickness will not get the best of me," Dean says, giving Roman a stubborn stare. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid." 

"While I appreciate the sentiment, I also don't want you to push yourself." He kisses Dean on the cheek. "You mean a lot to me." 

He doesn't mean to sound so cheesy. He's not exactly the sentimental type. Yet, he also doesn't want to risk anything happening to Dean and their babies. 

"All 3 of us are fine." Dean struggles to his feet, bracing himself against Roman's forearm. "The worst that will happen is I _might_ puke on Baron's shoes."

"Fine." Roman affectionately squeezes Dean's shoulder. "Probably crazy but if you really want to go...I won't argue." He nuzzles the side of Dean's neck, breathing in the scents of leather, ginger and strawberries. "Holy shit." 

"What?" Dean pulls back, blinking in surprise. "What is it?" 

"I just realized why I didn't realize we were having twins." Roman's eyes widen in amused realization. One of the books Baron recommended had given him the answer. "It's rare but sometimes, a twin can take on a parent's scent." He exhales, grinning. "The entire time I've been smelling ginger, thinking it's you. To a point, it is. It's _also_ the other baby." 

"Holy shit," Dean mutters, staring down at his stomach. He gently runs his hand over the barely there swell. "Not even 4 months old and you're already being tricky. Brats." 

It still doesn't seem real. One baby hadn't seemed real. Two babies felt almost impossible. 

They can barely keep themselves alive- how can they possibly be expected to manage two babies? 

It's insane to think this is their new reality.

The drive to RAW is as miserable as Roman expects. Dean needs to pee every 20 miles. He's not even drinking that much and yet, they're still stopping every 40 minutes.

"Sorry" Dean mumbles, looking sheepish. He pulls the seat belt low across his front and clicks it into place. "You know I don't travel like this." 

Roman's well aware of this fact, but it doesn't make it any easier. Besides, the further they get, the bathrooms get sketchier and sketchier. 

"You're pregnant. I won't get on your case," Roman comments, tightly gripping the steering wheel. "Though, if I remember correctly, the next bathroom is a combinaton gas station and sex shop. I would prefer we not stop there." 

"I make no promises." 

Fifteen minutes later, Roman realizes they have no choice but to stop at _The Come-N-Go_. The next bathroom on the highway is something like 45 minutes away and by the way Dean's squirming, that's not an option. 

"We are _not_ making this a habit," Roman mumbles, flipping the blinker on and getting into the left lane. "I hate this place." 

"Well, I could always piss my pants." Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean glares at his mate. "This isn't fun for me either." 

"No." Roman shakes his head to punctuate his point. "We'll make it work."

The red brick building's weathered, clearly having seen better days. It's open 24 hours a day, 365 days a year and always seems to have no less than _five_ cars parked in front, regardless of the time. 

It's probably the last place a good Alpha wants their pregnant Omega in. 

"You don't have to come in," Dean mumbles, stepping through the blacked out door. Someone's gone to the effort of stenciling _Cum-N-Go_ on the window in metallic green paint. He blanches, taking in the mix of soda, coffee, snacks and lube. "Guess they keep the fun stuff in the back." 

"Special kind of hell," Roman says, speaking so softly that only Dean hears him. He follows Dean to the bathroom, doing his best to avoid the stares of the other patrons. He can't decide if their hungry looks are meant for him or Dean but he also doesn't want to find out. Instead, he focuses on a display of vibrators where the computer-printed comic sans sign promises _Great for a good time at 75 percent off!_ "Go." He gently nudges Dean in the direction of an open single-stall bathroom. 

As the door shuts, Roman rests with his back against it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he lets out a low growl as a short, stocky Beta tries to enter the space. 

As he squeezes his eyes shut, Roman silently prays for Dean to hurry. 

Something tells him the next six months will be _very_ interesting.   
\---  
Baron's warned Roman about Omega pregnancy hormones. Male pregnancy mood swings are notoriously bad. They're also triggered by the slightest shift in the universe. 

"Dean, are you _really_ that pissed?" Roman speaks to the closed bathroom door, as he tries the knob. It's still locked. "Come on, Babe- talk to me!" 

He understands he should have told Dean before declaring he would take an extended leave. Part of him knew Dean wouldn't appreciate it, since he was determined to keep his independence. 

Roman knows this. He also knows they have a _long_ journey ahead of them. Twin pregnancies are notoriously high-risk. If something goes wrong, he would much rather be right there, instead of needing to travel back. 

The air is thick with the bitter scent of wasabi. 

Wasabi Strawberries. Wasabi leather. Wasabi Ginger. 

It's a miracle Roman's not gagging. Instead, he adjusts the neutralizer levels coming through the vents and hopes no one complains. 

"Babe, please." Roman slumps to the ground, his back against the door. "Come on. Please talk to me."

They hadn't even made the drive back to their house. Dean didn't even want to be in a car with him for that long. Instead, they'd found a halfway decent hotel, where Dean had locked himself in the bathroom. 

Roman makes no effort to break into the bathroom, even though it would be relatively easy. He needs to respect Dean's boundaries, even if they're fueled by a crazy surge of hormones. 

"I'm off to a great start." Roman's head sinks into his hands. "Hope I'm a better dad than I am a husband." 

His own sad scent of oranges perfumes the air, adding another scent to this disgusting blend. 

He only smells like oranges when he's at his lowest. 

Why doesn't Dean see it? Does he really think his mate finds him incapable of taking care of himself? 

Roman doesn't want to miss the little things. He knows Dean will be fine, if left to his own devices. There isn't a doubt in his mind. 

Yet, he doesn't want to miss a thing. It's their first pregnancy and he wants to experience everything. 

The bathroom door swings open, causing Roman to fall back. The only thing that stops him from colliding with the floor is Dean. 

"Why are you down there?" Dean asks, offering Roman his hand. "You okay?" 

"Peachy." Roman reluctantly accepts his hand and struggles to his feet. "Are you?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. Really want some coleslaw though- which is funny cuz you know I hate cabbage." Dean shakes his head.

Roman wants to react. He wants to say more. He wants to know what is going through that mind he knows so well. 

Instead, he lets it go. 

A good Alpha knows when they're fighting a losing battle with their pregnant Omega.


	5. Week 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wants to believe he can do it all. 
> 
> Emphasis on _wants_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own a Beatles song- FYI. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Before Alpha knows it, Omega will begin to show. They may think they're ugly so be prepared to tell them they're not. It may be a good idea to buy an overly big sweatshirt to saturate in your scent._

_Not only will it accommodate your partner's new size but studies have also proven an Alpha scent can soothe frazzled nerves._

_-My Omega's Pregnant- Now What? by Jay Whitley_

Roman groans, feeling the world begin to shake. One second, he's sipping something fruity in a tropical paradise and the next second, an earthquake's begun. 

"Ro." The shaking gets faster and faster. For some reason, God's speaking to him and he sounds like Dean. "Earth to Roman!" 

Roman forces his eyes open. The Tropical Paradise is back to their still-dark bedroom and the earthquake is Dean shaking him awake. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm fat!" Dean furrows his brow as he takes a step back. One hand cradles the underside of his belly. "Look at me! I popped overnight!" 

Roman sits up, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. A quick glance over to the clock radio tells him it's only _4:47 AM_. He doesn't know why he's surprised with this. 

Since getting pregnant, Dean sleeps at weird times. He's up. He's down. He's up again. 

"We expected that," Roman comments, taking Dean in. He starts at his head and glances down. Nothing's different until he gets to Dean's _decidedly rounder_ stomach. 

"Didn't expect it _this soon_." Dean chews on his lower lip as he steps up to the bed again. "Besides, I feel like I went to bed with a beer belly and woke up pregnant."

"Come on." Roman holds his arms open as he invites Dean back into their bed. He doesn't know what else to do but it makes sense to offer love and cuddles. "You're beautiful." 

Dean scoffs as he eases himself into the bed. "Right. I'm fat." 

Roman rests his hands firmly in the middle of Dean's bump. "You've got two babies in there. Of course, you're going to grow. It's a sign our pups are growing." 

"Love you, Ro but you suck at this." Dean laughs as he rolls over to face Roman. He adjusts his partner's hand, and presses it into his belly. "Feel that?"

Roman closes his eyes, leaning into the spot. There's definitely something there- it's firm to touch- just there. He hates to admit it- but he's not exactly sure _what_ it is. He just hopes it's nothing serious. 

"Smell that?" Dean asks, pulling Roman's hand back. 

Still clueless, Roman inhales. Everything seems normal, until it hits him. 

_Artificial strawberry lemonade._

"Your child is _very_ unhappy you poked them," Dean says with a cheeky grin. "Our Julia." 

"Julia?" Roman glances over to Dean. "Who's Julia?" 

"Our daughter." Dean shrugs. "I'll probably change my mind but it fit best. Blame The Beatles." 

"Julia." Roman doesn't hate it. "Julia...not horrible." He chews on his lower lip, as he tries to decide how he feels about it. "It's classic. It's beautiful." 

Roman finds it too normal. He's never thought about it but he doesn't like names that blend into the crowd. Well...maybe it'll grow on him after awhile? 

"You don't like it," Dean mumbles, picking up on Roman's mood shift. "We don't have to go that way. I just thought it was pretty." 

Roman groans, the smell of wasabi assaulting him. He doesn't know if he can fix this one but maybe if he can calm his mate down...it won't get much worse. 

"No, Babe, I love it." The more he throws it around his head, the more he likes it. It's not a bad name...

_Bet you're just saying that._

Roman closes his eyes, trying to remember the lyrics to the song. Softly, he begins to hum, adding in the words as he remembers them. 

_Half of what I say is meaningless_  
But I say it just to reach you, Julia  
Julia, Julia, ocean child, calls me  
So I sing a song of love, Julia 

Roman expects to hear Dean fuss about his off key singing. When he's this cranky, it's hard for him to settle down. 

Baron _swears_ it's part of the process, so, Roman's not too concerned. 

_Dude, do you know how many times Finn and I almost divorced?_

_Why?_

_I ate the last of the peanut butter. I asked if we could turn the AC up while he was having a hot flash. The store was out of organic bananas._

_I have to look forward to that?_   
\---  
"How's my Goddaughter?" Roman jams the phone between his ear and shoulder as he stops to ponder the freshness of the 'fresh' cut watermelon. Realizing it's dark and wet, he sets it aside

"Teething. Finn hasn't had a good night's sleep in weeks." Baron sounds _exasperated_. "How's Dean?" 

Roman stares into the shopping cart, taking stock of the contents. Birthday Cake Applesauce. Sour Watermelon Golden Raisins. Sweet Pickles. Chocolate sunflower seed butter cups. Buttered Maple Pancake Ice Cream. He _thinks_ he has everything on his list.

"Well, he's _somewhat_ eating again." 

"Cravings?" Baron laughs. "What's his big one? Finn had crunchy peanut butter on everything." 

"No one thing. Birthday Cake Applesauce, maybe?" 

"Dude, that sounds disgusting." There's a flurry of noise behind Baron. Roman can't make out most of it but there are announcements of a flight to Louisville. 

"It is. Can't believe he actually likes it." Roman stops. He _knows_ he's forgetting something but he can't imagine what it might be. "Are you in an airport?" 

"I'm flying in for the weekend so Finn can recharge. Have to be back Monday but..." 

"Have to run. Can't shop and talk at the same time." He exhales, still trying to remember what he's missing. Oh well- he'll probably end up facing the wrath of Dean. 

As the call ends, Roman stares up at the ceiling. He still couldn't figure out what the missing item was. He could call and ask Dean but chances are his mate won't remember either. 

"Remember why you're doing this." Roman exhales, pushing the cart forward. 

All he wants is to be the best support for Dean. They've got _two_ babies on the way. Two tiny humans who will rely on them for everything. Yet, Roman's barely able to keep his pregnant partner alive. 

What's a guy to do? 

He comes home to find Dean sprawled on the couch, reading from a folder of paperwork. He wears one of Roman's over-sized t-shirts and a pair of gray basketball shorts. 

Roman finds it _adorable_. 

"Comfortable?" Roman sets the grocery bags in a recliner. He knows he should at least put the ice cream away but he knows it'll be okay for a few minutes. 

"Clothing wise? Yeah. The shirt smells like you- it helps." Dean sets the folder aside. 

Roman notices the faint scent of Wasabi. Dean's riled up but it doesn't seem _too_ bad. 

"What is it?" Roman settles beside him, careful not to crush the folder. Turning his head, he does his best to read the embossed title. 

_Your Life Insurance Needs As Your Pregnancy Progresses: Are you and your mate prepared for the future?_

"Babe, let me put the groceries away and we can read through this together." Roman pulls Dean close and presses a gentle kiss to his temple. 

Roman can't imagine leaving Dean to deal with this decision on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the following prompt: 
> 
> Dean moodiness comes from the tought that he actuallys wants to have a kid with roman but he doesnt know how to tell him because he always talked he would never would be a good parent,but seeing roman being such a good man he cant stop thinking about it  
> A/O dynamics is also good if filler wants to , same with smut , bottom!dean and top!roman  
> Plz there has been so little ambreigns and mpreg dean is one such a fantastic trope !


End file.
